The present invention relates in general to electroacoustical transducing and more particularly concerns a novel loudspeaker driver and methods by which it is made characterized by superior acoustical performance while reducing manufacturing and materials costs. The invention may be relatively easily produced on a mass production basis with a high degree of automation while keeping the performance characteristics of each driver within relatively tight tolerances.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved loudspeaker driver.
It is another object of the invention to provide improved methods for making an improved loudspeaker driver.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while reducing material and manufacturing costs.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a loudspeaker driver that may be manufactured with a high degree of automation while maintaining relatively close tolerances.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects in a manner that facilitates economically securing a driver to a baffle in a loudspeaker system that maintains a high level of performance.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while facilitating attachment of a voice-coil spider precisely, economically and reliably to the basket of the driver.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while eliminating buzzing of the driver basket relative to the front plate without resorting to external devices, such as buzz washers, adhesives, damping compounds or similar materials in the interface area between basket and front plate.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while maintaining a high level of gap flux.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while providing essentially uniform air loading on the diaphragm.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a structure that provides improved flange stiffness and allows for a flatter seal area between driver and baffle.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while assuring that the flange area in contact with the baffle is essentially in a single plane to provide more uniform gasket compression where a gasket seal is used.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a loudspeaker driver arranged to assure centering of the driver in its mounting hole on the baffle while avoiding damaged flanges and poor sealing.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while assuring that a mounting screw enters the baffle essentially normal to the flange surface, thereby minimizing unpredictable compression forces, the screw breaking through the side of the baffle mounting hole and stripping.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a loudspeaker driver characterized by predictable and accurate concentricity of the spider flange, the cone roll flange and any protrusions or indentations used in manufacture or assembly with the bore of the front pole plate.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while maintaining the relative elevations of the flanges and front pole plate accurate and reproducible.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while facilitating retention of the front pole plate during encapsulation.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while conveniently fastening the front pole plate with exceptionally high mechanical rigidity.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a front pole plate that may include a notch or keyway in its bore precisely and repeatedly oriented relative to the loudspeaker terminals.
It is another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a loudspeaker driver that may use a non-inverted cone roll without a pad ring.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a loudspeaker driver whose span relative to the baffle is constant within relatively tight tolerances and that provides a flat surface for mating engagement with the baffle.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while providing a convenient means for mounting connection terminals in a manner that does not require a separate insulated strip and without supplementary fasteners.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a loudspeaker driver capable of conveniently accommodating a flat spider of high dimensional stability.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while conveniently providing both ventilation holes and terminal pad areas that may be established with a two-part mold to provide essentially uniform air loading on the diaphragm while minimizing stress concentrations from sharp corners and allowing the use of standard diameter rods as mold components to minimize mold costs.